The Gods of Terror Strike Again
by GhostTrainerRei
Summary: Angol Mois and Angol Fear have stopped by to destroy Planet Popstar. However, their Lucifer Spears are taken from them and they are forced to live there for a little while. Will they change their minds, or want to destroy the planet more?
1. Destruction on Hiatus

**The Gods of Terror Strike Again**

***Angol Mois and Angol Fear both belong to Mine Yoshizaki. Kirby, on the other hand, belongs to Nintendo.**

***Jeez, yo! So… much… description… for the Angols… _**

***Itoko-sama – Supposed to mean "cousin" in Japanese; "sama" is a highly respectful honorific; chichiue- "father" in Japanese (informal term)**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Fumu, where is your brother?" asked Lady Meemu. "It is almost time for supper!"

"He's probably still hanging out in the village," replied Fumu. She jumped up from the couch and put her book back on the shelf. "I'll go get him," she added, turning to leave.

"Hurry back! No one likes cold meatloaf!" called her father, Prime Minister Parm.

Fumu smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know…" She shut the door behind her as she left.

~-~-~-~-~

About thirty minutes later, she and Bun were back home and eating dinner. They had invited Kirby over as well, and were quite surprised that he was showing good table manners instead of inhaling everything in sight.

Fumu and Bun were having an argument over books and the television when they heard a loud thud on the roof.

"What do you suppose that w-" Parm was cut off when it happened again. The castle began to shake a little bit. Their dinner fell off of the table and tons of pans clanged on the floor in the kitchen. Then, almost instantly, it stopped.

"Oh my!" screamed Meemu.

There was another loud bang and some echoed screaming from outside. Everyone went into the living room and looked out the glass doors onto the balcony. From there, they could see two girls on top of each other in awkward positions, struggling to get up. They also appeared to be fighting over cell phones.

Fumu put on a stern look at the sight of the two intruders. She went over and yanked open the doors. "What on Popstar is going on here?!"

Both of the girls froze and stared up at her. They immediately stood and grabbed their phones, then bowed to Fumu saying, "We apologize for the intrusion."

Fumu scanned both of them, looking mainly for weapons. She looked at the taller one first. She was tan, with grey eyes, and wearing a tight grey shirt. Then she checked the shorter one, who was more pale than tan, and wore a looser fitting purple shirt. She had big, brown eyes. Both had silver hair. She saw no weapons on them; in fact, they both looked a little too harmless.

Still, she kept her guard up. "Any reason why you were up on our roof?"

"We, uh…" the two of them said in unison. They looked at each other.

The shorter one continued, "We wanted to get a good picture of the village before we left!" She looked up. "But, I guess, you could say, we were trying a little too hard?"

"Yeah… definitely…"

The taller one said, "Well, we got what we came for!" She grabbed the other girl's arm and started pulling her over to the edge. "Come on, let's not cause anymore trouble!" She put her foot on the edge and made it looked like she was about to jump.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Fumu shouted. "The door's right over there!" She pointed across the room. Her family split to reveal the door behind them.

Worry flashed in both girls' eyes. "Ah, yes," said the taller one, "of course…" She again led her friend away. "We're really sorry we interrupted. We'll just be on our way now. Bye!" The two of them bolted out the door but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a thud on the floor behind them.

Turning, they saw the short girl's cell phone being picked up by a little pink ball. He cooed, "Poyo?" and flipped it open.

The short girl screamed, "No, please, don't mess with that!"

But it was too late. For right as she said that, Kirby accidently input the command on the phone to make it transform into a long rod with a large round weight on one end and a cresent-shaped weapon on the other.

Everyone gawked at it, even Kirby. Actually, Kirby dropped it in surprise when it transformed completely.

That gave the girl her chance and she swept it back before returning to her friend's side.

The taller girl smacked her own forehead. "Way to get us found out, you airhead!"

"I'm sorry, itoko-sama!" the shorter girl replied with a low bow.

The taller one grunted, "What does it matter? We'll just take our chance and obliterate Popstar now!" She inputted a command on her phone as well and it too transformed into a weapon similar to the other girl's, save for the cresent-shaped weapon being a cross-shaped blade on hers.

Then, a white light surrounded them. It was so bright, it blinded the others for a moment. Finally, it faded and they opened their eyes to see that the girls had grown taller and taken on different forms. The tall girl was still taller than her cousin, and was now wearing a tight grey shirt with nipple spikes that went out a few inches, black and grey pants that hugged her legs, and large silver, platform-ish boots with a thin heel. She also wore a black cape with a circle cut in it, long silver gloves, and a grey hat with spikes on top and flaps hanging out the side. Black rings hung around both her wrists and ankles. What appeared to be a third eye appeared on her forehead.

The other girl now wore a purple shirt with gold markings on it, puffy white shorts, and white boots that didn't go near as high up the leg as her cousin's did, nor did they have a thin heel. She wore cuffs around her wrists that had purple and white zigzag patterns on them, and her hat was a lot like a genie's hat with flaps hanging out the sides. She too wore a cape with a circle cut in, however, hers was blue and held up by a gold ring surrounding her body.

Everyone's mouths were practically to the floor in amazement.

"Now!" screamed the taller of the girls. She raised her weapon.

"WAIT A SECOND!!!" Fumu shouted at the top of her lungs.

The alien in grey scowled and snapped, "Look, this planet is WAY past due for extinction! Everything that you say will be said in vain!"

"But why do you want to destroy Popstar?! What have we done that was so wrong?!"

The shorter alien replied in a kind tone, "Nothing really. I'll explain real quick: I am Mois and this is my cousin Fear. We're from the Angol tribe and for thousands of years, we've been preparing for the day when we would destroy the universe. You could say we're like Armageddon in motion?..."

Her cousin smacked her forehead again and shook her head. "That's EXACTLY what we are, you bonehead…" She faced the others. "We were ordered to destroy the planet only if it deemed to be a problem, and from what we've not only heard but noticed, it's a freaking nightmare! So get ready to say goodbye!" She raised her weapon again. "Now, Mois!"

"Right!" Mois raised her weapon.

As everyone else closed their eyes and hid their faces behind their hands, they could hear the clanking of metal and the grunting of the two aliens as their weapons were knocked flying out of their hands.

Fumu looked up and saw that Sir Meta Knight had disarmed them, and Sword and Blade had caught the weapons.

Angol Fear yelled out in rage. Angol Mois placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder and said, "Please, we need our Lucifer Spears to destroy the planet! It'll only last a minute; you won't feel it, I promise!"

"You chose the wrong planet to destroy," Meta Knight replied coldly.

Fear shoved her cousin away. "I don't need the spear for this little runt!" She charged for Meta Knight, who coolly stepped aside and stuck his foot out, causing her to trip and fall flat on her face.

Bun, Kirby, and even Mois tried to hide their laughs. They looked at each other in shock, and Mois just gave them her signature bright smile. Kirby smiled back, and Bun looked away blushing. Fumu smacked her forehead.

Fear looked up, then rested her head on her hand, elbow bent. "I can't believe I was beaten… by someone shorter than my own cousin…"

Meta Knight and his subordinates walked off with the weapons without another word.

Mois helped Fear up off the ground and told her, "Perhaps we should just return home."

"We can't return home! We made a promise to our family that we would bring proper judgment to all planets in the universe, and if we can't keep our promise, let alone our weapons, then there will be dire consequences if we return home, and I mean _DIRE_ consequences!"

"I understand itoko-sama, but where else do we have to go?"

"Well," said Fumu, who was listening in the whole time, "you could stay here… I mean, you ARE powerless without your… Lucifer Spears?"

"Yes," answered Mois. "Sort of like, kittens separated from their mother…"

Fear hated the comparison so much that she began to bang her head on the wall.

Fumu continued, "Then maybe we could find a way to let the two of you stay here with us. Who knows, you might end up changing your minds!"

Fear paused in her self-beating and hollered out, "I highly doubt that!" She continued head-banging on the wall.

Mois said, "Well, if Fear-sama says that we can't go home, I suppose staying here really is the only other option we have…" She bowed low and added, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Fumu moved her hands in a "no big deal" fashion and said, "It's okay, really. It wouldn't be right to not give you two a place to stay anyway!"

"Yep!" Bun chimed in.

Again, Mois bowed and thanked them.

~-~-~-~-~


	2. The Final Decision

Months went by, and the Angols were forced to acclimate to the lifestyle of the villagers. Mois dealt with it better than her cousin, who would often go through craziness spells due to separation from her Lucifer Spear and lack of destruction. Occasionally, she would just sit on the floor hugging her knees and shaking back and forth, making weird sounds.

Mois, on the other hand, seemed to be getting around on her own very well. She was always willing to lend a hand with washing the clothes, cleaning the house, and even watching the children while their parents went to town. She quickly became the children's' favorite person, if not for the fact that they thought she was cute, then for her dazzling smile.

One day while Mois was away helping Fumu and Bun make dinner for their parents' anniversary, Fear sat against the wall in the hallway, drawing on the floor with her finger and thinking to herself. She saw Kirby walk by, and looked up.

_That little runt has been coming here quite often… I wonder… He's young, so maybe I can trick him into telling me…_ "Hey you!" she cried out.

Kirby stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "Poyo?" he said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah you!" Angol Fear stood up. "I don't suppose you could help me get my Lucifer Spear back?"

"Poyo…" Kirby looked down for a moment.

"Please?" Fear asked.

Kirby looked away. He was obviously wondering if he should help the alien or not.

Fear was growing impatient. But, as luck would have it, she remembered an event from a past dinner that gave her the edge. She went into her and Mois's room and broke off a piece of the Hershey bar that Mois hid under her pillow. She came back out and held it in front of Kirby's face. "You want it, don't you?"

Kirby's eyes glittered and he reached for it, but Fear swiped it away.

"Sorry, but I can't give it to you unless you get my Lucifer Spear."

Kirby wasted no time and ran off. Fear followed him and they came to a room on one of the middle floors of the castle. Both Lucifer Spears were mounted on the wall. Kirby ran in while Fear waited outside.

Kirby looked back and forth between both weapons, and finally reached for the yellow one with the cresent. Fear whispered loudly to him, "No! The other one, the black one! The one with the blade!"

Kirby redirected his reach and brought down the black weapon. He then dragged it across the floor to its owner and gave a loud, "Poyo!"

Fear smirked. She picked up the spear and gave Kirby the chocolate. "You're not bad, kid." Then, feeling the power of her weapon rush through her veins, she banged the round weight against the floor, sending a rough seismic blast throughout the earth.

She sent out a couple more, and eventually Mois and the others (including the knights) showed up.

"Itoko-sama!" screamed Mois. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sick of waiting!" howled Fear. "I'm not spending another minute on this hell of a planet! It must be destroyed!" She banged the weight on the ground again, causing the ground to shake so badly that nearly everyone fell over, except for her and Mois. However, it also loosened the support of the floor above them, so it collapsed under the king's weight and sent him (and Escargon) down with them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" roared Dedede.

Angol Fear raised the Lucifer Spear. "Can it, swine!" Bang.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PIG?!"

Everyone else replied in unison, their voices shaking from the earthquake, "Yes, actually…"

"Itoko-sama! Wait!" Angol Mois waited until Fear faced her before saying, "I've been thinking, maybe this planet isn't as bad as we thought at first. Maybe we could come b-"

"Silence, you!" Fear fired back, thrusting the blade of her weapon within inches of her face. "You are so BLIND to the flaws of this planet! The residence are unintelligent, and careless! They fight over meaningless things and will do anything for more power! It's time to end it!" She raised her Lucifer Spear one last time and shouted to the heavens, "Let Armageddon commence!"

Everyone closed their eyes and hugged each other. Dedede and Escargon began crying on the spot. As Fear began to bring her Lucifer Spear to the ground, a strange force held it back. She pulled down on it, but it didn't budge. Everyone else opened their eyes again to see what the hold-up was.

"Fear…" boomed the large man that was now looming over Fear. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and a silver mustache and beard. He was wearing a black hat with purple flaps on the sides, a blue and gold shirt with a red cape, gold rings on his arms and blue and white wrist cuffs.

"Uncle…" Fear said in a low, somewhat shaky voice.

"Hi, chichiue!" cooed Mois.

"Fear," boomed Mois's father, "it is not your duty to destroy the planet."

Fear turned to face him. "But I thought-"

"You were supposed to precede Mois and come to this planet to observe, and then you were to return to Mois with your report, and SHE would ultimately be the one to judge this planet!"

Fear began to show in the Angol's eyes. "O-Oh…"

"Now, you will cease your attack and give Mois her right back or there's going to be trouble." He held up a giant hourglass-shaped weapon with a yellow weight similar to Mois's on the end of it.

"I understand…" replied Fear, not meeting his gaze.

"Good." He put his weapon away. "In that case, I'm off!" He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Bye, chichiue!" exclaimed Mois, a few seconds late.

Everyone looked at Fear, who was slouching over and hanging her head in defeat. She clenched the Lucifer Spear that was once held back by Mois's father and looked at it once before sighing and going over to her cousin. "I suppose… I owe you an apology for trying to do your job…"

"No. It's okay. I was confused too. I honestly thought that we were supposed to do it together…"

"Even so… I'm sorry." She looked Mois in the eyes. "The decision is yours. If my duty was to report to you, then you've already seen everything and you know my opinion. So the final decision is yours."

Mois blinked and stared at the round, yellow, planet-shaped weight on the end of her weapon. Fear waited patiently and the residents of the planet held their breath behind them.

"This planet…" Mois began, "…is pure. The people here are kind-hearted and still have much to learn. The environment in stable condition. You could say, at peace… Perhaps we should wait a couple more millenniums before we bring its life to an end."

Behind her, the children began to yell with joy and hug each other. The knights relaxed a little and looked at each other, their expressions unreadable behind their masks. However, Meta Knight did wrap his cape around himself again, so it showed that he was relieved. Dedede and Escargon were bawling and embracing each other saying, "We won't die! We won't die!"

Fear, for the first time in a long time, smiled. She nodded at Mois. "If that is your decision, so shall it be."

Mois gave a wide smile and said, "Yay."

"So… should we go look at some other planet now?"

"Not quite!" Mois leaned in and whispered something in her cousin's ear. Everyone else had stopped cheering and were staring intently at the two aliens.

Fear smirked and a glint appeared in her eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

"Care to do the honors?"

"I would be glad to." She snapped her gaze at the king and his assistant, who both jumped a little and shrunk back.

~-~-~-~-~

And so, about fifteen minutes later, the Angols were on their way to the next planet scheduled for judgment. The kids, knights, and townspeople sent them off, waving and smiling up at them, grateful for sparing their lives and the planet they'd come to love.

Kind Dedede and Escargon, however, weren't as lucky. Actually, they were still lying in the middle of a crater in the field outside the castle where Angol Fear had performed the Hellmageddon attack on them (at power level 1/1,000,000,000,000). Despite the fact that they were in so much pain that they couldn't move, they sent silent prayers thanking God for the fact that they were still alive.

**THE END**


End file.
